


thicker than blood

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And he gets onnnnneeeeeee, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wish we'd gotten more of this in the show, It was supposed to be fluffy, It’s so good, This is Aang and Zuko centric btw, Zuko Needs a Hug, ah my three favorite tags, but then as always the angst, i could write about it all day long, i love their friendship, the gaang is present but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Aang discovers who Roku is to Zuko.And he takes full advantage of it.





	thicker than blood

"Where!" The group of children jumped, nearly falling over themselves as Aang landed next to the campfire with a rush of air, "Is my great grandson!" 

Everyone looked at him like he’d grown another head, which he might as well have. Sokka blinked, arms wrapped around Suki, "What _are_ you  talking about?" 

Katara pulled the water she’d been startled into dropping out of the earth. She began idly flipping the water between her fingers again, raising an eyebrow in support of Sokka's question. Toph, laying on the log, arm slung over her sightless eyes, stretched at Aang's right and echoed Sokka's sentiment, "What are you on about, Twinkletoes?" 

Zuko, who’d been trying to brood unsuccessfully, remained unaffected by the airbender's grand entrance, and he merely glared at the fire moodily as Aang flopped down next to him, arms spread wide. 

When Zuko turned to look, he just stared at him, golden eyes wide, unsure about what to do. Aang pouted, "Aw, come on, Zuko! No hug for your great-grandpa?" 

Zuko blinked, spluttering, "What?" 

Aang still held his arms open, clearly waiting for a hug. 

Katara watched with interest. Toph sat up, intrigued. Sokka and Suki were, well, in their own world. Aang grinned widely, the picture of adorable innocence. 

"I’m your great-grandpa, Zuko!" He launched himself onto Zuko, trapping him effectively in a tight hug, "Oh man I’m gonna spoil you so bad!" Zuko yelped, Aang was surprisingly strong, cheek mashed against his arm, "You’re so thin, Zuko! We can’t have that! My grandchild shouldn’t be so skinny!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Aang glanced up at him, something mischievous sparking in his eyes, "Avatar Roku is your great-grandfather! I’m kind of Avatar Roku, ergo I’m your grandfather!" 

Katara gaped. Sokka's eyes widened and Suki blinked, attention pulled away from her boyfriend. Toph's mouth hung open and Zuko froze in abject terror. 

He finally spoke with a wince, "I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about that." 

The stunned silence only lasted for a minute. Sokka collapsed into laughter, Suki giggling. Toph snickered, utterly delighted. Zuko's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, " Aang- “ 

Aang was not to be deterred, "Don't be so mean to your great-grandfather, Zuko. Respect your elders." 

Zuko sulked, slumping when he realized the airbender wasn’t getting off of him anytime soon. Sokka finally managed to wheeze out, "Are you serious? Zuko's- Zuko's  _Roku's_ great-grandson?" 

Aang nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! He is! Isn’t it great?"

Zuko snapped, "No, it’s not great!" 

Aang pouted, "Aw, Zuko." 

Katara rolled her eyes, tears of mirth welling up in her blue eyes, "Don't be such a wet blanket, Zuko." 

Toph was still cackling madly. 

Zuko scowled. 

At least he wasn’t calling him Sifu Hotman anymore. 

* * *

"Zuko, my dearest grandson! Shall we spar today? Remember to go easy on me! I’m not as young as I used to be!" At Zuko's irritated growl, Aang cackled. 

The prince stomped away into the house. Aang huffed and followed him, floating up the stairs. It had been almost a week now, and the airbender had taken being Zuko's "grandfather" to heart.

Aang finally found Zuko, sulking on the stairs onthe back porch, away from the others. Aang settled beside him, "Alright, what’s wrong, Sifu Hotman?" 

Zuko sighed heavily, a puff of fire following it, as natural as breathing. 

Aang waited patiently, trying to think about what Gyatso would do. He would wait for Aang to speak, not interrupting him or nudging him on, just listening carefully to his words.

Zuko spoke quietly, arms folded around his knees, "Aang, about the grandson stuff... Can you, uh, can you _not?_" 

Aang's brows furrowed, asking curiously, "What? Why?" A moment later he added as a horrible thought occurred to him, "Are you not proud having Roku as your great-grandfather?"

Zuko sighed, "No... it’s just... I- Aang..." Zuko looked away from his innocent gray eyes and muttered into his knees, "I just don’t think he’d be proud to have  _me_ as his grandson." 

Aang's mouth opened, closed, and then, he promptly kicked Zuko in the shins.  Zuko spluttered, half offended and wholly confused, "Ow!" He glowered at the Avatar, "What was that for?!" 

Aang crossed his arms, "That’s what Toph would do if you talked like that!"

Zuko threw his hands up on the air, mood only worsened by being psychically assaulted by a twelve year old, "You’re not Toph!"

Aang snapped, "Well, then this is what  _I_ would do!" 

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Zuko in a tight hug. Zuko froze, "Aang, what-“ 

Aang muttered into Zuko's chest, "I'm proud of you." 

Zuko sighed, letting his arms come down around the airbender, returning his embrace with a certain air of sad resignation, "Thanks, Aang." 

Aang let go and backed up, sitting stiffly, his eyes beginning to glow a brilliant blue, "No, really, Zuko." Aang put his hands on Zuko's shoulder, staring into his eyes, his words not his own, voices overlapping, "I am proud of you." 

His breath hitched, worried, " Aang? " 

Had he entered the avatar state?

Aang shook his head, brows softening, the whisper of many voices speaking to him from centuries past, "No, Zuko. I am Roku." 

Zuko couldn’t help but feel decidedly unsettled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, "R- Roku?" 

Aang-  _Roku_ , tilted his head as if trying to get a better look at him. Roku reached hesitantly out and traced the angry scar, "You have your other great-grandfather's eyes, you know."

Zuko swallowed as Roku meet his eyes, "You are nothing like Sozin though. No, you are far better." His eyes softened and Zuko couldn’t help but think he looked nothing like Aang, despite wearing his face, "You are a good man, Zuko. You make me prouder every day." 

Zuko sat frozen, wide-eyed, as Roku reached out and bent Zuko's head, pressing a kiss to his temple, "Thank you, Prince Zuko." 

Roku withdrew and sat, the glow receding from his eyes and Aang slumped. 

The avatar blinked and rubbed at his eyes. He paused and gaped, "Zuko? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" 

Zuko rubbed his eyes hurriedly, "What? No, I’m not- I- I’m fine."

Aang blinked and his worry gave way to sudden understanding. 

He patted Zuko's shoulder carefully and was pleased when the firebender didn’t knock his hand away. 

* * *

At dinner, when Zuko handed out his ever sought after tea, Aang laughed, jumping into the air, too buoyant for a creature tied to the earth and asked mischievously, "Zuko, my grandson, shouldn’t I get some tea first?" 

He paused in the middle of handing Katara a cup. Suki stopped sipping her tea. Toph waited expectantly for the angry outburst. Sokka sighed, knowing he wouldn't get his tea anytime soon now that Aang had antagonized their tea maker. 

The group braced themselves for Zuko's inevitable explosion, but instead he raised an eyebrow, "Wait your turn, _grandpa_." 

He reached out with his free hand and gently shoved Aang onto the ground with a snort, "Old men shouldn’t overexert themselves." 

Sokka gaped. 

The airbender beamed.

Zuko smiled slightly and handed Aang his tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here! https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
